Kembali Seperti Dulu
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Sebuah foto mengingatkan Sakura dengan kenangan pahit itu. Namun, seperti sebuah takdir ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Sasuke. Meskipun pasrah sempat menggerogoti jiwa Sakura./"Kita putus, Sakura."/"Kita seperti terlempar ke masa lalu, eh?"/HAPPY ENDING!:3/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/Mind to RnR? DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning! : Happy ending, AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Fresh and Reddish Like CherryTomato~! _

_Happy Reading! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**SREK **

**SREK **

Suara pena tergores terdengar di ruangan kosong ini. Tak terlalu kosong, karena Sang Penggerak Pena sedang sendiri. Pena itu melukiskan kata-kata bermakna kesehatan dengan tinta hitam. Penggerak pena itu sesekali menghentikan goresan penanya. _Iris zamrud_-nya yang terkunci pada tulisannya itu mulai mengganti arah pandangannya kepada sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau _tosca _di sampingnya.

"Hm, _Pathology _berasal dari kata _logos _dan _patos_. Materi yang cocok untuk anak semester satu." Suara lembut itu menggumam, dan membaca beberapa kata yang akan menjadi materi yang akan ia sampaikan.

Haruno Sakura. Seorang dokter ahli Patologi Anatomi itu sedang menjalani proses untuk mengambil gelar Strata 2 atau yang biasa disingkat S2. Gadis ini begitu cerdas sehingga ia menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya dalam kurun waktu 8 tahun. Waktu yang cukup singkat bagi sebagian orang. Bahkan kini dia sudah mengucap janji dokter, berjanji dia akan mengobati masyarakat tanpa pandang kasta dan ras.

Ia kembali membaca buku tebal berbahasa Inggris itu dan meninggalkan tulisannya. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepala _pink_-nya yang sedikit gatal. Jari putihnya membetulkan letak kacamata yang membingkai matanya yang bulat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju lemari bukunya yang dihuni puluhan buku kedokteran dan beberapa novel sebagai penyegaran pikiran. Tangannya meraih sebuah buku yang tebal–tak setebal buku tadi–dan membukanya. Halaman demi halaman ia lewati, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu jatuh diantara halaman-halaman putih itu.

Sebuah foto.

Ia memungut foto itu dan melihatnya. Foto yang kusam, tapi tidak dengan kenangan di foto itu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seulas senyum getir. Pikirannya melayang hingga ke masa-masa ia kuliah. Masa-masa ia mengenyam rasa kasih dan cinta. Bersama Sang Kekasih yang kini menjadi mantannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_4 tahun yang lalu…_

_**Sakura POV** _

"Kita putus, Sakura."

Sebuah ucapan yang tertohok dihatiku. Ucapan yang membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Ucapan yang membuat cintaku bagai tertusuk belati. Ucapan yang membuat diriku melemas.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku. Bibirku bergetar tak percaya. Tak menyangka hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuk bagiku. Mata ini mulai memanas, sebisa mungkin aku tak menangis. Tak mungkin aku menangisi pemuda yang memutuskanku tanpa alasan.

"Aku tahu, ini sudah saatnya. Jadi, selamat tinggal, Sakura."

Sasuke-_kun_ menciumku dengan lembut. Nafasnya berat, seakan menahan kesedihan yang mendalam. Raut wajahnya menandakan kalau ia tak sepenuh hati melakukan ini. Dan kecupannya, membuatku merasa ini adalah kecupan terakhir darinya.

Ia mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Ia tak berhenti, bahkan menoleh. Punggung tegap itu perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Dan saat ini, airmata yang nakal ini terjun bebas tanpa dikomando. Aku berlutut, diatas tanah beralaskan rumput hijau segar. Aku menangis, ditengah senja dengan warna jingga yang menghiasi tenggelamnya Matahari. Aku menangis, dalam kesedihan dan keterpurukan.

Malamnya, diri ini tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Buku kedokteran disana-sini yang menjadi senjataku untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku bahkan tak menghiraukannya lagi. Aku bergelut dengan pikiranku. Apa alasannya ia memutuskanku?

Bertengkar? Kami hampir tak pernah mengalami itu. Kami berkomitmen untuk saling berkomunikasi dan saling percaya. Dia selalu menerima tanggapanku tentang dia dengan tenang, begitu juga aku. Saling membagi suka dan duka dalam kondisi apapun. Tak membatasi pertemanan dan berusaha untuk menjaga ego masing-masing.

Orang ketiga? Siapa yang berani mengganggu hubungan kami, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, itu prinsipku. Siapa yang mengganggu hubungan kami, kau akan jadi santapanku, itu prinsip Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi, siapa yang berani seperti itu kepada kami? Tidak ada yang berani.

_Oh God! _Bahkan aku masih memanggilnya dengan suffiks-_kun._

Ratusan kenangan indah terjalin selama kami mengikat tali percintaan. Dia selalu peduli terhadapku. Bahkan, aku demam saja dia membawaku ke Rumah Sakit. Dia tak menyadari bahwa aku seorang dokter–calon dokter. Semoga saja.

Dia selalu memelukku dan menenangkanku dengan kecupannya yang maut itu. Baik dalam keadaan susah, maupun senang. Aku tak tahu racun apa yang membuatku kecanduan karenanya.

Aku bahkan masih ingat saat ia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Ia mengajakku ke hutan kecil dibelakang universitas, dan meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Membuatku jengkel, karena ia lama kembali. Setelah ia kembali, tak ada perubahan darinya. Jadi, untuk apa ia pergi?

Dan pertanyaanku terjawab pada saat ia menyuruhku untuk membalikkan tubuhku dan menyuruhku untuk tetap berdiri di tempatku. Aku melihat ia berjalan dan menarik sebuah kain yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan ternyata–

–dua buah pohon yang batangnya membentuk sebuah hati. Dihiasi dengan beberapa kelinci putih yang bermain disekitarnya.

Belum selesai sampai disitu. Ia mengeluarkan segenggam bubuk dari plastik yang disimpan dikantung celananya. Menebarkannya di udara sambil melantunkan siulan pendek. Dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut dengannya.

Sebuah merpati membawa sterofoam berbentuk hati dengan ukiran tulisan,

_Can I be your special boyfriend?_

_God! _Kenangan itu membuatku merasakan sakit kepala. Tadi membuatku sakit hati, sekarang sakit kepala. Sebentar lagi aku akan sakit apa?

Antara nyesek, sakit, dan senang. Aku begitu menikmati kenangan indah bersamanya. Disatu sisi aku begitu membencinya karena dia memutuskanku tanpa alasan. Mana yang harus kuikuti? _Move on _atau _stuck_?

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur hijauku. Membiarkan buku-buku dan laptop berada di tempatnya, tak kusentuh lagi. Aku bahkan masih mengingat saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Manik kelamnya begitu memikatku sehingga membuatku merasa gila. Wajah rupawannya membuatku ingin meleleh saat itu juga. Sama seperti es krimku yang meleleh saat bertabrakan dengan dirinya. Meninggalkan noda dengan aroma _blueberry_ dibaju ungu-ku.

Dia meminjamkanku saputangan biru donker-nya, ia merelakan noda _blueberry _itu meresap di saputangannya. Aku membersihkan noda itu hingga meninggalkan sedikit bekasnya yang tak terlihat karena warnanya hampir senada dengan warna bajuku. Ia meminta maaf kepadaku, dan aku memaafkannya. Waktu itu kami sama-sama anak bawang di fakultas kedokteran. Entah kenapa, kami berbincang tentang hal-hal sepele. Aku tak tahu mengapa, aku ingin mengetahui lebih dekat tentangnya.

Dan masih banyak kenangan indah lainnya yang tak bisa dijabarkan. Biarlah kenangan itu membawaku ke alam mimpi, meskipun masih ada rasa sakit yang menghampiri. Mataku mulai berat. Badanku mulai letih. Dan pikiranku sudah lelah. Aku membereskan kamarku, mengembalikan bukuku ketempat asalnya dan meletakkan laptopku diatas meja belajarku. Aku kembali ketempat tidurku, dan mulai terlelap dalam tidurku.

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku sudah siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Sejenak ku menatap pantulan diriku dalam cermin. Merapikan _dress _selutut hitam yang dipenuhi _lace _dibagian dada. Aku memeriksa isi tas hijauku, melihat semua yang ingin aku bawa telah ada didalam tas, merasakan sesuatu ketinggalan sungguh hal yang merepotkan bagiku. Kemudian tanganku meraih sebuah sisir dan merapikan ikatan rambut sewarna bunga Sakura, lalu meraih _smartphone _hitamku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka _lock_ dengan kata sandi yang ku buat. Sejenak aku melihat layar ponsel dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiranku kini tertuju pada Sang Mantan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Kenapa ia tak menelponku? Ah! Aku lupa kalau dia sudah menjadi mantanku. Buat apa aku memikirkannya lagi?"_

Aku mengangkat bahuku seakan aku tak memperdulikan masalah itu lagi. Aku keluar dari kamar hijau lumutku kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. Pandanganku menangkap seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi dimeja makan. Mata hijau-nya menatapku lembut.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo sarapan," ajak ibuku. Jarinya lembut memainkan selai melon di pisau roti diatas selembar roti.

Aku tersenyum melihat ibu, Haruno Mebuki, yang menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Aku duduk di kursi hijau muda itu dan menyantap roti selai Melon yang terhidang di depanku. Aku begitu menikmatinya, mengingat selai Melon adalah hal yang langka dan ini buatan ibuku sendiri. Dibuat dengan ribuan cinta seorang ibu didalamnya.

Aku mengakhiri sarapanku dengan segelas susu. Aku berpamitan dengan ibuku, mengecup pipinya yang mulai mengkerut kemudian mengambil kunci mobilku yang tergantung di dekat pintu garasi. Dengan tenagaku yang diluar batas semua gadis, aku mendorong keatas pintu garasiku dengan sekali gerakan. Aku memasuki mobilku dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Dan tak lama, aku sudah meninggalkan kediamanku.

Satu jam kemudian, aku sudah memarkirkan mobilku di halaman parkir kampus. Begitu cepat, mengingat rumahku lumayan dekat dari kampus. Aku mengambil tasku dan bergegas keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobil kuning metalik milikku. Aku menghela nafas, dan berusaha setenang mungkin. Mencoba mengganti topeng kesedihan ini dengan topeng keceriaan. Aku merapikan kembali diriku lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan halaman parkir.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Seseorang memanggilku. Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan tak perlu aku menebak siapa dia. Suara cemprengnya yang khas cukup meyakinkanku kalau dia adalah sahabat karibku sejak duduk di bangku putih abu-abu. Aku membalikkan badanku dan tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. Tentu saja, _fake smile_.

"_Ohayou, _Ino-_chan_," sapaku.

"_Ohayou mou, _Sakura-_chan_. Hei, kenapa kau bersedih?" Oke, satu hal yang aku lupakan dari sahabat pirang ini.

Yamanaka Ino adalah mahasiswi yang tidak bisa dibohongi.

_Geez,_ padahal bukan kemarin sore kami berteman.

"Hah, kenapa kau selalu saja mengetahui yang kusembunyikan?" ucapku sedikit kesal. Sementara Ino-_chan_ hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran lebarnya serta jari _peace_-nya. Dasar Ino-_pig_.

"Apa salahku sehingga dia seperti ini?" Aku menendang kerikil yang ada di depan sepatu _flatshoes_-ku. Samr-samar aku mendengar Ino menghela nafasnya berat.

"Sabar Sakura-_chan, _dia pasti sembuh," tutur Ino-_chan_ sembari mengelus punggungku.

_Wait! _Tadi apa yang dia bilang?

Sembuh?

"Apa maksudmu, Ino -_chan_?" tatapku heran. Aku memberhentikan langkahku dengan mendadak, membuat dirinya terkejut. _Aquamarine_-nya menyiratkan hal yang aneh kepadaku.

"Kau tak tahu? Sasuke sekarang sedang menjalani operasinya di Singapura. Kau tidak tahu masalah itu, Sakura-_chan_? Hal itu sudah beredar sejak semalam."

Aku sedikit merasa khawatir. Apa penyakit yang ia derita? Kenapa selama kami pacaran ia tak mau menceritakannya? Apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini? Itu adalah beberapa dari banyaknya pertanyaan lain yang berkecamuk di kepalaku. Dan mengapa aku tak mendengar kabar itu? Ah! Pasti karena aku sibuk memikirkan kenangan-kenangan itu. Dasar.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya, jadi buat apa aku perduli?" jawabku tak acuh. Berbeda dengan dibibir, hati ini sekarang mengkhawatirkannya.

Sebentar, apa aku masih menyukainya? Sadarlah Sakura! Dia memutuskanmu tanpa alasan! Sekarang hati ini mulai bimbang. Astaga.

Kini Ino -_chan _menatapku tak percaya. Dia terlihat begitu _shock_. Setelah itu dia memelukku, dan mengelus punggungku yang mungil ini dengan tenang. Kau selalu mengerti diriku, Ino-_chan_.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja hal tadi. Ayo kita ke kelas, dosen garang itu akan memasuki kelas kita." Ino-_chan _membayangkan wajah tegas–dan mengerikan–dari Orochimaru-_san_. Tak lupa membayangkan tongkat rotan itu akan melayang sewaktu-waktu jika kita melakukan keonaran. Terlalu.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafasku, yang sudah kesekian kalinya. Pikiranku sudah tak konsentrasi lagi dengan dosen yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Tatapanku menatap langit biru cerah dengan kosong. Merasakan kedamaian angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyelinap melalui jendela di dekatku. Mendengar kicauan indah burung gereja yang bertengger di pohon-pohon sana. Pikiranku sudah sepenuhnya terfokuskan tentang dirinya seorang. Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Apa karena ini dia memutuskanku? Apa aku bisa membuatnya menemui ajalnya? _Nonsense."

KRINGG!

Bel berbunyi. Menandakan waktu istirahat telah datang menghampiri. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah novel misteri yang selalu menghapus kesedihanku. Dengan keseruan pemecahan teka-teki membuatku sering lupa daratan. Dan inilah yang menjadi favoritku, karya _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes._

Aku membacanya dengan serius, _as always_. Setelah melewati halaman pertama, aku mulai merasa tidak _mood_. Setelah melewati halaman kedua, aku memikirkannya lagi, tapi tetap menikmati jalan cerita yang disuguhi novel ini. Setelah melewati halaman ketiga, aku mulai menyadari–

–diri ini gagal _move on_. Menyebalkan!

Aku segera membuka kunci _smartphone_-ku dan dengan terburu-buru aku melihat kondisi _timeline twitter_-ku. Aku segera memeriksa beberapa _tweets _yang beredar semalam. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku–

–Sasuke-_kun _adalah seorang mahasiswa pengidap leukemia stadium tiga.

_Nani?!_ Stadium tiga?! Kemungkinan kecil untuk selamat.

Aku melemas. Aku melihat dipojok kanan atas _smartphone_-ku ada beberapa pesan yang belum terbuka. Aku membuka pesan itu. Dan betapa bodohnya aku, aku tak menyadari kalau pesan ini telah sampai semalam. _God! _Ini karena efek galau yang luar biasa. Aku membaca semua pesan dari Sasuke-_kun_. Akhirnya dia membalas pertanyaanku, alasan mengapa ia memutuskanku.

'_Maaf, aku melakukan ini semua agar tak membuatmu khawatir kepadaku. Mungkin meninggalkanku.' _

'_Kau akan tahu beberapa kabar tentangku setelah kau membaca pesan ini.' _

'_Kita akan tetap berteman, Sakura.' _

'_Meski kita nanti sudah tak dibawah langit yang sama, tak hidup di dunia yang sama, kita akan saling berteman.' _

Aku menitikkan setetes _liquid _bening yang meluncur dari mataku. Apakah aku sejahat itu? Jika tahu bahwa ini alasannya aku pasti akan menyemangatinya dan akan selalu bersamanya dalam keadaan apapun, dengan cinta masih mengikat kita. Aku tahu kau masih menginginkanku, Sasuke-_kun_, dan aku juga begitu. Kenapa kita terpisah karena sebuah penyakit yang belum tentu membuatmu menghadap kepada _Kami-sama_?

Aku menangis dalam diam. Lembaran cerita novelku mulai ternodai oleh rintik-rintik airmata. Aku selalu menyumpah-serapahi dia dengan berbagai macam kata tanpa mengetahui makna dibalik semua ini. Aku merasa jahat kepadanya. Merasa sangat jahat.

Kini aku hanya bisa berdoa dan menunggu. Berdoa agar dia selamat dan menjalin kehidupan bersamanya. Walaupun hanya sebatas teman. Dan menunggu sebuah keajaiban yang datang kepadanya.

_Sakura's POV end._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK **

Sakura tersadar dari masa lalunya. Ia menghapus jejak airmatanya dan menyelipkan kembali foto tua itu diantara lembaran halaman buku yang ia buka tadi. Gadis bermarga Haruno ini merapikan jas dokternya dan merapikan letak kemeja kuning muda-nya. Raut ayunya memasang ekspresi seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Sejenak ia menghela nafasnya dan mengatur nada suaranya yang tadi sedikit sesenggukan. Setelah semua beres, ia berjalan mendekati pintu ruangannya dan membukanya.

"_Konnichiwa, _Sakura."

Sakura membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman diwajahnya. Pria bertubuh tegap yang belakangan ini sering menemuinya. Ia tak berubah, pandangan dinginnya masih mampu menarik Sakura dalam lingkaran magnetnya.

"_Konnichiwa mou, _Sasuke-_san_."

Sakura menyambut pria itu dengan tenang, meskipun dalam hati ia ingin melompat riang. Ia mempersilakan pria itu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Sedangkan dirinya berkutat dengan materi-materi untuk anak didiknya.

"Kau sibuk, Sakura?" Suara beratnya mulai mengintimidasi kesibukan Sakura.

"Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri, Sasuke-_san_," jawab Sakura, pandangannya masih terfokus pada tulisannya tadi.

"Jangan menganggap aku _senior_-mu, Sakura. Kita seumuran," Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "panggil saja aku seperti dulu kau memanggilku, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan penanya. Ia merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia berharap kalau ia salah dengar.

"Aku harus menghormatimu, karena kepandaianmu telah melambung jauh diatasku, Sasuke-_kun_. Apalagi kau sempat belajar di Singapura setelah kau sembuh dari penyakitmu." Akhirnya ia bisa memanggilnya dengan _suffiks_ itu lagi.

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Tangan putihnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jas dokternya. Sesuatu dengan kotak kuning pucat dan pita _orange_ yang menghiasinya. Ia menyodorkan hadiah itu di dekat kertas yang sedang Sakura tulis. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya lagi dan menatap Sasuke heran.

"Buka saja, Sakura."

Sakura meraih kotak itu dan membuka ikatan pita _orange _yang mengikat erat kotak itu. Seakan tak mau isinya terlihat oleh _zamrud_ yang mempesona milik Sakura. Ketika Sakura membuka kotak itu, sebuah _headband_ dengan bunga jingga kemerahan menghiasi pita berbahan dasar karet itu. Ia begitu senang, dan ia mendapati secarik kertas di dalam kotak itu. Ia membukanya, dan kali ini Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut.

_Can I be your special boyfriend again?_

Sakura tersenyum lembut, hatinya merasa tersentuh. Perasaannya yang kini rapuh itu mendorong setetes airmata kebahagiaan dari pelupuk matanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura langsung memakainya. Menghiasi surai _bubblegum_-nya yang unik itu.

Sasuke melihat reaksi Sakura mengembangkan senyuman tipis–_as always_. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ini akan berhasil. Meskipun ia sedikit yakin tentang itu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk senang.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup lembut dahi Sakura. Ia sejenak tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mendekati pintu. Tangannya yang membuka kenop pintu itu tertahan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk di tempatnya dengan senyuman senang yang sedari tadi belum lepas.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku, Sakura?"

Oh, Sakura tak bisa menyangka apa yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Tentu saja ia menerima ajakan itu, dengan sebuah novel _12 Best Stories of Sherlock Holmes _ia mendekati Sasuke. Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal.

Oh, Sasuke, kini buku itu adalah sainganmu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Haruno _pink_ itu.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, dan dia hanya menampilkan cengirannya serta jari _peace_-nya. "Sedikit lagi selesai, Sasuke-_kun_."

Pandangan tajam dari _iris _kelamnya kini mulai melembut. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala _pink _Sakura dan mengacaknya pelan. Hal itu membuat Sakura kesal, dan inilah yang paling Sasuke suka. Saat eskpresinya yang sedang cemberut begitu menggemaskan.

"Kita seperti terlempar ke masa lalu, eh?" Sasuke merangkul Sakura.

"Benar. Dan kita pasti bisa membuat yang lebih indah dari yang telah lalu, Sasuke-_kun_. Lebih dramatis dari yang dulu."

"Aku harap, kita bersama selamanya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan menatap manik kelam itu dengan yakin. Senyum bahagia terpancar di raut wajahnya.

Dan merekapun berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sedikit ramai. Menceritakan kembali masa-masa mereka saat mereka menjalin cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mereka seperti mengulang kembali masa lalu, dalam situasi yang berbeda. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah mengucap janji dalam diri mereka. Bahwa tak akan meninggalkan cinta mereka–seperti waktu itu–dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam sedih maupun senang, dan dalam kaya maupun miskin.

**The End **

A/N:

Haihai~ Ini yang kedua kalinya Na ikut BTC lhooo /kibarbendera/ /siapayangnanyawoy-_-/ Gomen kalau nyeseknya nggak dapet, gini resikonya kalau playlist muter lagu joget-_- Hehe:D Kalau ada typo, atau kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan minna m(_._)m

_Love you SasuSaku, happiness will come to you_ Selamat merayakan BTC minna~!

_Review please?_


End file.
